videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Death of The Incredibles
"Witness the Death of Hope!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Death of The Incredibles is a new upcoming Installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe and Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity taking place between those two Continuities as part of the larger Crossovers. The game is confirmed as a new game taking place after the War Against the Villain Armada and the Victory of The Hero Coalition which also resulted in the Destruction of The Villain Armada across the entirety of The Multiverse, however in an Alternate Universe known as Earth-65875 this outcome was achieved but at an extremely heavy cost: The deaths of almost all of The Incredibles, except for the 11-year-old son of Mr. Incredible, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and his infant brother Jack Johnson Parr! It is now the year 2016 and 2 years after the Foundation of the United Dimensions Coalition as the life of Dash is now shattered and lonely: He lives in New Metroville City (the successor to the Metroville Ruins which was a highly Conflicted City during The War of The Multiverse) inside the old Parr Residence, constantly living with depression and Insomnia while having constant Nightmares about his Family and also taking care of a 4-year-old Jack, however... An old enemy from the Golden Age of Heroes forces Dash out of this life and rekindle his resolve to defend The Multiverse! The game is set for release on all Platforms in Early 2019. Cast * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Eli Mauve as Jack Johnson Parr * Cristina Vee as Killua Zoldyck * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Jason West as Pvt. Roycewicz * Richard Kriegler as Cpl. Barton * Keith Arem as Pvt. Massey * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * John Ratzenberger as Underminer (Hero Knights) * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe Plot Prologue: End of The War The game begins with the Prologue showing Dashiell 'Dash' Parr charging through the Metroville Ruins armed with an ARK-7 Assault Rifle during Battle of Metroville at the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, with the young Hero Knight gunning down several Armada Troops in front of him while witnessing the Final Conflict of The War of The Multiverse: Dozens of Soldiers charging through the Streets and Buildings gunning the other side down, Helicopters and VTOL Warships firing their Miniguns and Missiles everywhere before most of them crash into the Streets and above the City the Fleets belonging to both the United Dimensions Coalition and The Villain Armada are both seen annihilating each other above the Metroville Skyline, with a majority of Armada-II Class Ships falling into the Ruins and crashing into Skyscrapers, causing them to topple and then crash into the Streets (causing massive explosions and craters in the Streets and killing any Soldiers on both sides while also destroying Tanks, Helicopters and Armored Vehicles in the vicinity of the explosions). Dash then fires a Grenade at an XS1 Goliath and blows it up, jumping over an RPG Missile which then causes a Fuel Tanker to explode as Dash lands on the ground and then sees several Armada Troops in a Building as he throws a Thermal Imploder at the Building and then the Grenade explodes and starts causing a huge explosion which causes the Building to fall down as Dash uses his Super-Speed to run up a Building as a Coalition Lieutnant and his Squad move up, the former telling them "Alpha Company and their Tank is coming under heavy firw, we gotta hustle! Let's move-" but then several Armada Troops waiting inside an overlooking Building fire at them using an M249 SAW Light Machine Turret as a Demolitions Soldier fires a Stinger Missile at a Coalition Tank, but then Mr. Incredible (Dash's father and Leader of the Multiversal Combat Recon Force) jumps in and takes the Missile head on before taking out an XMG-1 Chaingun and gunning down the dug-in Armada Troops and then demolishing a Walker Tank with his extremely strong punches in a series of explosions while Violet Parr is seen using her AXG-290 Sniper Rifle to fire at several Armada Troops from long range and then Mrs. Incredible (Dash and Violet's mother) runs up the Staircase of another Building alongside a US Marine Griggs (who first appeared as a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) and saying "Alright, Griggs: Ready?" and then Griggs plants a Breacher Charge on the Door to the Building Top Floor and then says "Alright Helen, let's fucking do this!" before detonating the charge and breaching the Room with Mrs. Incredible and engaging the Armada Troops inside. After the two Hero Knights breach the Room, Griggs takes out his M249 SAW Light-Machine Gun and starts gunning down several Armada Troops inside while Mrs. Incredible does the same and then once the Soldiers are all dead on the Floor, Griggs contacts the Coalition Command and says "Overlord, this is Charlie 2-1: We've secured Metroville Downtown and the Armada Forces are all high-tailing outta here. You are clear to attack the Armada Fleet above the Metroville Bank Tower, how copy?" and then Overlord (the Leader of the Coalition Air Force) responds "Copy, the Armada Flagship is a sitting duck and already sustained an extreme degree of damage above the Bank Tower, the Coalition Attack Squadrons are moving in now!" and then Mrs. Incredible looks around at several Weapon Stockpiles and Intel Caches in the Room, saying "Looks like they were planning to hold out here for days. The Knights of The Armada seem to be either real stupid, or they're just overconfident assholes!" as Griggs looks at one of the Intel Computers and then looks in shock at it, saying "Um, Helen..? You need to see this!" as Mrs. Incredible walks over and asks "What? What is it, Griggs?" and then she looks in complete shock after seeing a Picture of Dash and Clementine standing together in a Coalition Base stored on the Computer, with a File marked 'Priority Targets' as the Folder that the Picture is kept inside, and then Griggs says "It's that Picture of Dash and Clementine they took 3 months ago... The name under the File Source comes from-" and then Mrs. Incredible shockedly finishes his sentence by saying "Syndrome and The Underminer..? They're targeting Dash and Clementine!" but then the two hearing a beeping noise and then see a Tracker stuck to the Room's wall, and then Violet is heard yelling "Enemy Hind, incoming!!" as an Mi-28 Hind Helicopter flies above the Building and fires 2 Missiles at the Building, with Mrs. Incredible using her Elasticity to grab Griggs and extend her arm to push him out of the Building and yells "Get out, now!!!" as the Building then explodes after Mrs. Incredible also grabs an Intel Computer and throws it in the same direction as Griggs so it would land on him. Meanwhile in the Skyscraper District of the Metroville Ruins, the Hero Knight Clementine Everett (main character of the Walking Dead Game Series and Dash's closest friend) is seen alongside Killua Zoldyck as she aims her ASC-20 Sniper Rifle at several patrolling Armada Troops, with Killua asking her "Alright Clem, how many are we talking here?" and Clementine responds "5 men with Automatic Rifles, Frag Grenades and 2 Attack Dogs." and Killua sighs and humorously says "Dogs? I hate fucking Dogs, especially the huge one that guards Zoldyck Estate!" and then Clementine laughs and says "Cute, Killua... Really fucking cute." before holstering her Sniper Rifle and contacting a Coalition Attack Unit, telling them "Epsilon Team, this is Alpha 6: You are clear for Airstrike in 1 minute! Do you copy, 1 minute?" and then Epsilon Leader is heard responding with "Roger that Alpha 6, Epsilon is en route but make sure the Target is down and Package is secure!" and then Clementine sets up an M805-C Sniper Rifle and signals Killua, who takes the Rifle as Clementine looks through her pair of Advanced Binoculars and tells him "Alright Kil, the Meeting is underway and I just spotted an Enemy Convoy cross the Checkpoint into the Target Area!" and then Killua zooms in on the Armada Base as Clementine tells him "The wind's getting a bit choppy, and you can either compensate for it or you can just wait it out. But keep in mind that the Target might leave before it dies down so it's your call!" as several Armada Jeeps park inside the Base in front of several Armada Troops with Duffel Bags full of Money, and then Scarecrow (the physically battered Leader of The Villain Armada who has become hideously deformed after the last few games, wearing a Sack Hood over his head) walks in holding an Intel Computer and setting it down on a table as he talks to the Soldiers and an Armada Chopper flies above with Clementine imstructing Killua by saying "Alright, I think I see him: Wait for my mark... Target acquired, I have a positive ID on Scarecrow!" and then Scaecrow is seen talking to the Armada Officer who tells him "The Intel you promised had better be satisfactory, Scarecrow... The Armada has been destroyed, and The War of The Multiverse is now over in a Coalition Victory!" and the irritated Armada Lord looks at his Officer and worriedly asks "The Transport you readied for me, is it here? I cannot be killed here or else the Armada has no chance!" and the Officer hands him a few Duffel Bags of Money which the Elite Armada Commandos take, the Officer stating "Supreme Leader Snoke specifically states that if you do not have enough Intel, we must detain you per his orders! Now may I see the Intel?" and then Scarecrow hands him the Intel Computer. The Armada Officer then activates the Computer which shows him the Picture of Dash and Clementine shown earlier, and then the man scrolls through dozens of other Intel Files such as ones marked 'NOVA 6_PROJECT', 'Dr. Maxis Intelligence File' and 'SP/CORVUS Research Notes' before turning off the Intel Computer and saying "It isn't enough, Scarecrow... I'm sorry." as Scarecrow turns to him after handing around the Duffel Bags and angrily asks "W-what?! What do you mean 'it's not enough'? We had a goddamn deal!!" as he grabs the Officer and holds a Combat Knife to his throat, with several Armada Troops aiming their Laser Rifles at his head as Killua (watching the whole thing with his Sniper trained on Scarecrow) says "The whole thing's a set-up, we need to hit Scarecrow now!" but then Clementine tells him "No, wait!! What are the Soldiers doing..?" as the Armada Troops aiming at Scarecrow deactivate their Holographic Suits and exchange the VA Gear for Trench Coats with the Symbol of the First Order (also known as The Villain Order) in an act of usurping the current Armada Leadership, and Clementine (seeing the threat the Order poses) tells Killua "It's now or never, take the shot Kil!!" as Killua fires at Scarecrow, hitting the Villain Lord in the head and blowing his Brains out in a quick but very gory Assassination as Clementine takes out an RPG Missile Launcher and fires at an approaching VTOL Warship, which then crashes into the Armada Base and the Officer grabs the Intel Computer from Scarecrow's dead body and runs away alongside his First Order Soldiers, saying "Get to the Transport, cover my approach!!" as Killua and Clementine run towards the Metroville Ruins as the First Order Squadron including a BTR-50 Light Tank fires on them through the Woods as the two make their escape and Epsilon Squad flies in and Airstrikes the Base, causing a massive explosion which kills the First Order Squadron and the Armada Officer is also caught in the explosion and heavily wounded by it (losing his left arm and crushing most bones in his body due to the force) before slamming hard on to the ground. The game then switches back to Dash's POV as he wakes up after the Final Battle of Metroville reaches its intense and destructive climax, looking around and feeling nothing except for 1 feeling... Pain, pain is all that he feels as he looks around the destroyed Metroville Ruins and breathes heavily in shock as he sees Griggs running through a hail of bullets, grabbing Dash and yelling "Dash, you alright?! We have to move now!!" as he starts dragging Dash through the Ruins of Downtown Metroville and taking out his Nickel-played M1911 Pistol to shoot at several approaching Armada Troops who are almost all hit by Griggs' bullets, but then Griggs runs out of Ammo and instead sets Dash down next to him, getting into a defensive crouch and taking out his M249 SAW before proceeding to gun down all of the charging Armada Troops in a display of bullet hails, blood and gore as Griggs tells Dash (while also shooting) "Just hold on, Dash! Evac's on the way, we just gotta-" but then he turns his head slightly to see more Armada Troops approaching from the left, but then after aiming at the Soldiers, a large Caliber Bullet flies in and hits Griggs through the chest, bursting out of his back and causes a huge blood spray that splatters on to Dash's face as the boy screams "No!!" and Griggs falls to the ground defeated as Dash starts crying after looking over to the War-torn Streets and seeing his parents lying on the ground in pools of their own blood and Violet stands weakly with one of her activated Forcefield disappearing in weakness. Dash then starts whimpering as hot tears pour down his face due to his broken ribs and Shrapnel pieces protruding from his torso as his blurry vision focuses on his mother: Mrs. Incredible is laying down in the rubble of the destroyed Buildings, with her body having several burns and bruises across it alongside bullet holes in her chest and stomach, and then Syndrome (the archenemy of the Incredibles Family) walks up to them with his Mi-28 Hind flying above him as he walks up to Mr. Incredible who tries to weakly get up only for Syndrome to take out a Desert Eagle Pistol and shoots the Legendary Hero in the head, blowing Mr. Incredible's Brains out in a display of ruthlessness as Dash screams in anguish and sadness and Violet (enraged by what has just happened) screams in rage and tries to fight Syndrome, only to get easily grabbed by the much more powerful Villain Knight and then as Dash pleads with Syndrome by saying "Please... No!" but Syndrome simply smiles evilly, and with sadness in her eyes Violet looks over to Dash and somehow manages to crack a smile, a smile that stays even after the disturbing sound of a neck snapping loudly echoed across Metroville alongside Dash's scream of devastation and as Syndrome drops the limp body of Violet to the ground he approaches Dash for the final kill. However, the Mi-28 Hind Helicopter guarding Syndrome is then shot down and Syndrome reels back to the explosion and turns around, long enough for Killua to suddenly run in and grab Griggs' M1911 and fire a single Bullet off at the Villain Lord, which then hits Syndrome in the neck and causes a huge amount of blood splatter as the Villain falls to the ground and starts bleeding (slowly dying as he kneels next to Mr. Incredible's corpse) and in his last moments Syndrome looks at his archenemy's body and says "Deep inside, we were always... Kindred spirits. You... And I." as he falls to the ground and then finally dies as his blood pools to the ground and mixes with Mr. Incredible's as Killua stands with Dash, looking at him in complete shock as Clementine runs in and says "Kil, get to the other Incredibles!!" as Killua looks at her and shakes his head in sadness, telling her "Clem, I... I'm sorry, but we're too late!" as Clementine looks at the dead bodies of Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet before saying "Oh, God... No!" as she looks down at Dash who is now crying and lying on the ground bleeding from his torso and broken ribs and then Clementine kneels down next to Dash and starts holding him, gently wrapping her arms around Dash's ribs and saying "Oh, Dash... Are you alright?" as the young Mutant boy starts sobbing and hugs Clementine weakly, sobbing into her chest as Clementine runs her hand through Dash's blood-stained blonde hair and picks him up while saying "It's gonna be alright, Dash... You're gonna be fine." as Griggs groans in pain writhing on the ground and saying "Clementine, Killua... The Intel!" as he grabs the Intel Computer which Mrs. Incredible gave him and hands it to Killua, who holds it and puts it in his Rucksack and the 4 remaining Heroes still standing on the current Battlefield look on as the Armada Fleet uses Hyperspace to retreat from this Dimension in the event which would be historically known as the Destruction of The Villain Armada. A few hours later, Dash is seen waking up inside the Coalition Medical Center hooked up to several IV Machines and his torso bandaged while he groans in pain from his fractured ribs and then sees Clementine sleeping in a chair next to his Hospital Bed with a Laptop next to her, and then Dash whispers "C... Clementine?" as Clementine wakes up and sighs in exhaustion before looking at Dash in relief and saying "Hey, you. Are you alright, Dash? You've been out for 4 hours!" and then Dash asks "What time is it?" as Clementine checks her watch and sees the time reads '3:05', and she says "It's 3 in the morning. I, uh... Saw your parents and Violet on that Bridge, Dash." and Dash looks at her with a look of sadness on his face, and with tears starting to drip from his eyes and down his cheeks he asks "Are they... They're dead, aren't they?" as Clementine responds with a depressed nod, telling the young boy "They're gone, Dash... Your baby brother Jack, he's been given over to Killua for tonight and Griggs is gonna take him in once he's recovered too." and then she sighs and says "You haven't lost all of your Family, Dash... There's still 3 of 'em left." as Dash (catching on to what she said about 3 family members) looks at her in confusion and asks "3? But, I don't have any other Family outside of them, unless you count my Uncles and Aunts as immediate." and then Clementine opens the Laptop she is carrying and opens it up to reveal a Folder marked 'Parr Family Intel', opening a Intel File which shows Images of the Parr Family: Robert Parr (Mr. Incredible), Helen Parr (Mrs. Incredible), Violet and Dash but then Clementine tells him "Griggs was only a Private enlisting in the USMC in 2003, the year you and I were both born. Records indicate that on March 21st 2003, Helen Parr came into the Metroville General Hospital in labour from a 9-month pregnancy. The baby was born very healthy, and was delivered after 3 hours while holding a massive spike in the Mutant Gene... That baby was you, Dash." and she brings up a Picture of her own mother, Diana and says "Then in December 2003, a woman marked on the Registry only as 'Diana' also came in with a similar pregnancy being 9 months in... Her baby was born healthily as well, but showed a far less prominent Mutant Gene meaning her Mutation, it would only work at certain times such as an emotional peak or during puberty." as Dash remembers the fact that while Clementine is a Mutant, she can only use her Powers at certain times and then Clementine scrolls down on the Laptop and shows Dash the Birth Certificates for both infants mentioned, the two being marked 'Dashiell Parr' and 'Clementine --------' (Clementine's original surname being crossed out) as Clementine says "Those were the Birth Certificates for both babies, and this was the result of a DNA Test conducted on you and me when we entered the Multiversal Combat Recon Force..." as she shows Dash the DNA Test, which shows a very shocking result: Dash and Clementine both share the same set of 24 Y-Chromsomes! Dash then looks at Clementine in complete shock as she clicks on an Image Link shown on the Laptop, which pulls up an image of Griggs standing outside the Entrance to the Metroville Hospital on both March 21st and December 12th, 2003 when Dash and Clementine were both born and Clementine explains "Dash... You are my half-brother. Your Mom had a brief affair with my Dad, who is actually Griggs it turns out. My father didn't die in Savannah like I always thought, instead our father has been right in our faces this whole damn time!" and then Dash asks her in shock "You're my half-sister? Oh, my God..!" as Clementine puts a hand on Dash's shoulder and then tells him "We are family by blood and attachment, Dash. Both our mothers are dead, but our father is still alive... We owe it to him to carry his legacy on!" and then she closes her Laptop and puts it in her Rucksack, saying "So what I'm saying is that once the Multiverse has been rebuilt and recovered from the War Against the Villain Armada... Maybe you could come and live with me and Griggs, and we'll take care of Jack as well?" and Dash looks at her with tears welling in his eyes and asks "You mean you and I can actually... Be a family?" as Clementine runs her hand through her half-brother's hair and tells him "We already were, Dash... And we always will be." as she gets up and walks out of the Hospital Ward that Dash is in, closing the Curtains behind her and leaving Dash to think about his half-sisters proposal. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then shows a overshot of the New Metroville City a few months after the War Against the Villain Armada, with the entire City now being rebuilt with a massive amount Construction Crews rebuilding Skyscrapers and Buildings across the entire Metroville Area and as the Crews work using Cranes and Tractors, several Battalions of Coalition Soldiers are seen guarding the Construction Crews who also start taking apart Armada Carrier Ships crashed into the City while dozens of Civilians walk through the Streets and a News Rwporter is heard saying "After 4 months of debate at the United Nations Headquarters on Manhattan, the United Nations Multiverse Force has finally signed the Treaty which is being named The Multiversal Concordance in tandem with The Villain Armada. The Peace Treaty stipulated that the Armada stay within its former Territories before the Great Invasion of Earth-135, and that their Military be made defunct and the Armada Spacefleet return to the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse." and then the game switches to the Metroville Central District to show dozens of Military Helicopters and Fighter Jets flying above th City Skyline, with thousands of Civilians standing in the Streets as they watch the Coffins of Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet being wheeled through towards the Heroes' Park (a Park in the middle of the City which acts as a Memorial to dead Hero Knights, a separate Memorial from the regular Coalition Soldiers). At the Heroes' Park, Griggs is seen standing at a Podeum above the Coffins of the dead Incredibles while Dash looks on from a massive crowd of Civilians, with his arm now in a cast due to his long-term injuries and small healing scars on his face and larger ones on his neck as Griggs is in the middle of making a speech to the crowd (which has already gone on for 3 minutes): "I served alongside the Incredibles for almost an entire year before the Final Battle of Metroville, in their Elite Squadron known as the Villain Slayers. And during that time, these people, these... Mutants, they displayed some of the greatest attributes I have ever seen and continue to prove to us that Mutant-Human Relations are at their peak in terms of our cooperation, friendship and love. I can use many words to describe Mr. Incredible and his Family, such as brave, intelligent, courageous and inspiring... They were Heroes, and they always will be as long as we are still here and continue to live up to the insurmountable and impeccable Legacy of The Incredibles. These 3 leave behind family, friends, fellow Hero Knights... And a grateful Multiverse!" as he steps down from the Podeum and then goes over to each Coffin, putting his hand on them in respect and then as the Civilians all do the same Dash walks up to his father's Coffin and starts crying slightly, and then Clementine walks over holding Jack Johnson Parr (Dash's 2-year-old brother) and puts a hand on Dash's shoulder supportively and says "Dash? My Dad's waiting for us in the Car, so... Take as much time as you need." as Dash looks at the Coffins for a few seconds and then walking towards Griggs' Car with Clementine, but then Jack starts crying slightly as Clementine holds him and says "Hey, Jack. C'mon little fella, don't cry... It's okay, Dash is right here. See?" and then she hands the infant over to Dash, who picks the boy up and says "Hi, Jack. It's gonna be alright, we're gonna take care of you." as he hugs his younger brother and then tells Clementine "Come on, our Dad's waiting..." as he walks to the Car and Clementine (hearing Dash refer to Griggs as 'Dad') looks at him in a mix of happiness and doubt and then walks towards Griggs' Car with him. The game then switches to '2 Years Later' as it shows the Griggs Residence in New Metroville City on a rainy night and Clementine is seen sleeping in her Room, however Griggs then turns the light on and enters the Room before telling his daughter "Hey Clementine, I need you to get up... Clem, c'mon. Wake up!" as he shakes her awake and then Clementine wakes up and yawns in exhaustion, rubbing her eyes and asking "What is it, Dad? Is everything alright?" and then Griggs tells her "Dash has woke up from another nightmare, and he wants to see you. He's downstairs taking his Pills for the Insomnia..." and Clementine sighs before heading downstairs to see Dash, however a 4-year-old Jack is then seen walking out of his Room and asking "Clem, what's going on?" in a nervous and innocent voice as Clementine tells him "Nothing, Jack... Go back to bed, sweetie." and then she walks downstairs to see Dash in the Kitchen, taking Insomniac Pills and washing them down with water as Clementine asks her half-brother "You alright, Dash? You look really bad... No offense." as Dash (with sweat and tears flowing down his face) starts crying slightly and responds "No..." and Clementine hugs him in an effort to comfort him. Wrapping her arms around Dash's waist, she tells him "Dash, you're gonna be alright... It was only a dream." and then Dash says "I lived their deaths again, Clem, I saw everything... Oh God, the sounds of that gunshot and Violet's neck snapping is just-" as he sobs on Clementine's shoulder, and the girl comforts him by saying "You might think that you're alone in this, Dash... But you're not. I'm here for you, and as your sister I always will be. Just think of Jack, your little brother: When I look at him, I see a lot of you back before your parents and Violet died, because he is sweet, funny, cute, smart and he has amazing potential to become a Hero Knight. And I don't wanna see that potential wasted." as she pulls away from him and then Dash cracks a smile at her before saying "You're right, Clem. I think I just need to sit down and rest for a couple minutes..." as he walks into his Personal Room and Clementine asks him "I could make you some Coffee, if you want." and Dash answers "Sure... Thanks, Clementine." as he walks into his Personal Room and closes the Door behind him. Dash is then seen in his Personal Room sitting in a chair with a Whiskey Glass next to him, looking over dozens of Newspapers, Pictures and other Excerpts of the Incredibles Family are seen on the massive Memorial Wall next to him and then Dash tears up after seeing several of them and then looks at his ripped and blood-stained Advanced I-Suit which is kept inside a Glass Container on the wall and has not been touched since the Destruction of The Villain Armada and Signing of The Multiversal Concordance in 2014 two years earlier. Clementine then enters the Room carrying a Coffee Mug and sets it down next to Dash, saying "Here, I got you this... Should help you stay awake." as Dash glances at her while she picks up the Whiskey Glass and then sighs in concern before asking "You've been drinking again, huh? I thought we talked about this, Dash..." and Dash tells her in a depressed voice "It helps numb all the pain and depression, Clementine. I don't want to feel like complete shit all the time." and then Clementine touches him on the shoulder in a show of love and affection towards her half-brother, saying "You don't have to be alone, Dash. But this is getting really frustrating for me... You come into this Room every night, drinking your sorrows away until you fucking pass out and then the next morning have no idea what the fuck happened the night before! And then you don't even pay attention to the fact that you have a 4-year-old brother who wants nothing but to be loved and cared for by you, yet I'm always the one who walks him to School every morning, gives him Medicine whenever he's sick and carries him up to bed every night and all the while he's fast asleep on my shoulder..!" but then she notices Dash has tears flowing down his face, then she backs off and says "I-I'm so sorry, Dash... It's just that I..." and then the two hear the Memorial Room's Door opening and she turns to see Jack standing there as the small boy asks "Clem? What's happening?" and then Clementine walks up to him and rubs his cheek affectionately before saying "Hey, sweetheart. I thought I'd told you to go back to Bed." and Jack responds "I heard you and Dash talking, and I couldn't get back to sleep." as Clementine picks Jack up and says "Aw, come here sweetie. It's alright honey, everything's gonna be alright..." as she holds the young boy in her arms affectionately, and then Dash tells her "Here, let me hold him." as Clementine looks at Dash and realizes she has gotten through to him, then smiles as she hands Jack over to Dash and the latter hugs the young boy and says "There you go, little guy... I'm gonna be here for you from now on, alright?" and Jack hugs his older brother, saying "I love you, Dash." and then Dash wraps his arms around Jack and tears flow down his face as he utters the words "I love you too..." as the screen turns to black. The game then switches to '5 Years Earlier' in 2011 as Helen Parr is seen inside the Old Parr Residence (a few months after the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and 2 years before The Incredibles Movie) while she hears her Phone ringing in the Living Room and asks "Bob, can you get that for me? I'm a little busy here." as she is seen cooking some food, and then Robert Parr answers the ringing Phone and says "Hello?" as Griggs is heard on the Phone and is later shown inside a U.S. Marine Memorial which commemorates the USMC Forces lost in the Middle-Eastern Conflicts (a major event in Call of Duty 4, which this Flashback takes place 6 months after) and Griggs says "Is this Robert Parr? Yes, is it alright if I speak to Helen Parr right now?" and then Robert asks "Who is this?" and Griggs responds with a lie: "This is... John. John Fairbanks, with the Metroville Law Office? I need to talk to Helen about her Job Application here." as Robert (falling for Griggs' lie, as Helen is a Lawyer after retiring from Hero work) hands the Phone to his wife, who asks "Is it done? The Operations in Russia?" and then Griggs drops his facade of being John Fairbanks (a major Hero Knight who is the father of James Fairbanks and Alex Fairbanks) before explaining to her "Most of the SAS-USMC Task Force is dead... Gaz, Arem and Barton are all dead. Price and Soap were critically injured, and they're both in a coma." and Helen asks "What about Zakhaev, Al-Asad? The bastards who killed 30,000 Marines and threatened Nuclear War?" as Griggs tells her "They're dead, Helen. Soap executed Zakhaev on that Bridge, and now The Villain Armada has absolutely no chance of launching a major Offensive." and then Helen instructs "Good, such a setback to their Military Infrastructure will completely prevent more Covert Operations from them for another 3 years. Meet me near the MetroVille Center when you get down to the City, alright?" and then she hears a little girl in the background, saying "Dad? Mom says she needs you to come to the Car!" as Griggs is heard responding with "Sure, Clementine. I'll be there in a minute." as Helen laughs and asks him "Your daughter, huh? How is she?" and Griggs awkwardly responds "She's fine, um... How's Dash?" as Helen sighs and tells him "I don't wanna talk about that, Griggs. What happened between you and me 8 years ago, it was... Stupid. Besides, how would Diana feel if she found out that Clementine has a half-brother?" and Griggs responds "I know, Helen, but... You have to at least say you enjoyed it." and Helen instructs "Just meet me over in Metroville, alright?" and then an 8-year-old Clementine is heard telling Griggs "Dad! Mom says she can't wait any longer..." and then Griggs is seen in the US Marine Memorial, saying "Alright, Clem... I gotta go Helen." as he hangs up and takes his Dog Tags off his neck and puts them next to the Memorial Wall, which is engraved with one name at the bottom upon thousands of others: 'Sgt. Paul Jackson'. Meanwhile in the Present Day the game shows the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse (a region of The Multiverse which The Villain Armada retreated to after the Destruction of The Villain Armada in 2014), and switches to the Armada Homeworld known as Earth-TVA6000 as a VTOL Paladin flies past a Destroyed City with all of the Skyscrapers destroyed, dead corpses alongside destroyed Walker Tanks, Helicopters and other debris littered across all of the City Streets and the VTOL Paladin flies towards a gigantic Armada Monastery which towers above the Destroyed City and then as the Paladin lands the game shows the inside of the gigantic Monastery as a Cloaked Figure walks through a Hallway and into a massive Bacta Chamber, which contains a Bacta Tank (a huge Medical Device which submerges an extremely wounded individual and heals their wounds with a substance known as Bacta). The Cloaked Figure then kneels before the individual inside the Bacta Tank and informs "My Lord..? Lord Underminer has arrived!" as a growling sound is heard and the Bacta Tank begins to open, draining it of its Bacta Substance like a bath draining water as a severely burnt and deformed man with no left arm and what appears to be respiratory problems is seen held up by Blood Transfusion Wires which are surgically lodged into his back, and then the game switches to The Underminer standing outside the Bacta Chamber, the Steel Doors of which then open to reveal the Armada Commando who was wounded by Killua Zoldyck in the Battle of Metroville (WOH: Legends) now clad in black Metallic Armor resembling Darth Vader (War Of Heroes), and then the Commando walks over to Underminer and after a brief pause says: "Lord Underminer". Underminer then responds with "Armada Director Zerek..." as the Commando (now identified as Armada Lord Zerek, a character adapted from the Incredibles Comic Series) tells Underminer "You seem distressed, my Lord." and Underminer responds "No Director, just... Pressed for time, the New Villain Armada has a great many things to deal with." and Xerex responds by saying "My apologies, you do have a great many things to explain: A new Hero Knight conducting Covert Operations in the Outer Realities, an Armada Facility openly attacked?!" as Underminer sighs and tells him "I delivered the Superweapon which Supreme Leader Snoke requested, and I expect an audience with him so that he may understand its remarkable-" as he is about to say 'power', but Zerek towers over him and growls, causing the Villain Lord to rephrase the word to "...Potential." and Zerek says "It's potential to create problems is certainly convincing: The first Superweapon you developed was destroyed by The Incredibles during your failed Invasion Attempy in 2013, along with your Robot Army and decades of Armada Research after those Heroes raided your Underground Factory after destroying The Magnomizer!!" and then Underminer sighs before saying "Well, the Incredibles are Disbanded and most of them are dead. Killed by none other than my Subordinate during the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, and this time they shall not stop my Robot Legion SubTerra or my latest invention: The New Magnomizer. And once it has reached the Development Phase, I will prepare the New Corruptorator and have this Reality under my thumb!" (if you have no idea what he's talking about, all these events are seen in The Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer game from 2005) and as Underminer revels in his backstory in which he was defeated by the Incredibles during ROTU, Zerek walks behind him and asks "The Hero Knight who has been... Disruptive of our Operations as of late: What is his name?" and Underminer answers "His name is Gabriel Garcia, other identities are Unknown." and Zerek chuckles before putting his hand on Underminer's shoulder and asking "And what Dimension does this 'Gabriel Garcia' originate from?" and Underminer gulps before answering "Research indicates heavily that he is from Earth-TRK160... The same Dimension which Clementine Everett originates from-" but then a Red Lightsaber bursts from Underminer's chest as Zerek has impaled him from behind, and then rips out the Lightsaber and sends Underminer collapsing to the ground in pain. After the scene between Zerek and Underminer, the game switches back to Dash's perspective as he sits down in the Memorial Room while drinking Coffee and scrolling through various News Reports: 'Incredibles Killed during Liberation of Metroville', 'US Loses its Idols' and 'Coalition Holds Heroic Funeral' with several Images of his Family such as their Portraits from before the War Against the Villain Armada, on their various Combat Missions during the War and the Picture of himself at the Funeral with the News Article Headline stating 'Last Son of The Incredibles' as he hears a knock on the Door and then Griggs is heard saying "I got it, guys!" as he opens the front Door of the House and then sees Samantha Maxis (a main character in Call of Duty: Zombies) standing there as she asks "Hello, Mr. Griggs. Is Dash there? I'd like to talk with him, if that's alright." as Griggs responds "Ah, Samantha. Yeah, he's... Somewhere in the House, probably in that little Memorial Room as always. Come in!" as Samantha walks through the House and then opens the Memorial Room, seeing Dash looking through News Articles from the Destruction of The Villain Armada saying "Hey, Dash-" however Dash then grabs a Pistol from his Desk and turns around, aiming the Revolver at Samantha as she puts her hands up and says "Whoa, take it easy there, tiger! Keep your fucking tigger-finger under control." as Dash (startled by Samantha's presence due to his paranoia) puts the Revolver down to his side and says "So you come in here knocking on the Door, looking for me and having to get past my Dad to get into my own private Room? What did you do, bring out a Ray Gun or something?" as Samantha looks around the Memorial Room and sees every Memento that Dash has of his Family such as old Pictures from the Glory Days (an Era before The War of The Multiverse), a dismantled XM-LAR Assault Rifle in a Display Case marked 'VIOLET' and the Advanced I-Suits which the other Incredibles once wore spread out in Parts on a Repair Table with several Tools such as Screwdrivers and Welding Masks. Samantha then responds "Never really took my Weapons out to threaten people I have affiliation with... Plus after the War, I mostly handle Coalition Intel at the Metroville Institute of Logistics." as Dash asks "So, a girl like you pushing pencils at some Office Building for IT nerds?" and then Samantha responds "What do you mean 'a girl like' me?" as Dash sighs and tells her "Nothin', I just... Sorry. I'm dealing with a lot of shit right now, and I just didn't expect you to show up at the door... Of all people, Samantha Maxis. The legendary Demonic Announcer!" and then Samantha just bluntly tells him "The Armada's resurfaced." and Dash (after hearing the news) sighs in both disbelief and annoyance as Samantha continues "And we thought that, with you and Clementine having such expertise on the Armada... We could-" but then Dash gets up from his chair and cynically asks her "If by expertise, you mean the fact that we all suffered from 9 months of destructive Global War and at the end of that Conflict, I watched almost my entire family die in the Metroville Ruins! That expertise, Samantha?!" as Samantha tells him "Dash, just calm down and-" but Dash tells her "No, absolutely no Goddamn way am I putting my Family at risk again because the Coalition wants another Armada Sect crossed off The Multiverse. If the UDC is so fucking freaked out that the Armada's gained some leverage, go back to your 'Logistics Institute' and tell those pencilnecks that I won't do their dirty work anymore!" as Samantha looks at him with a cold glare, and then Dash turns away from her and asks "Better yet, why don't you go and get your Zombie Army? That seemed to work for you last time." as Samantha's eyes widen and she balls her hand into a fist, before sighing and (referring to a past event in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe) telling him "When you, Clementine and Jacks all helped free me from Agartha, we fought Richtofen to stop his Invasion of the Multiverse. You and I kept in contact for a while, and after the End of the War... We never talk anymore." as Dash tells her "If this is you swiftly changing the subject to a night out together, it isn't gonna work. I stick to the saying 'never stick your dick in crazy'. And in my book, controlling an Undead Invasion Force to enslave the Multiverse is pretty crazy." and then Samantha laughs, before trying to cheer him up by saying "Hey, I got you that Ray Gun when you mentally begged for one! And gave you all the good Weapons, and let you mow down a hundred Zombies." as Dash actually lets out a small laugh and cracks a smile, and then Samantha points at him and says "Ha, there you go! I knew you couldn't be the brooding, moody Emo asshole for that long." as Dash asks "2 years is a long time in depression, Sam. I don't think I can fight again knowing the emotions it'll bring along." and then Samantha puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Look... Think about it and then let me know if you wanna join." as she walks away from Dash and towards the Memorial Room Door, saying "I'll be at the Drumlin Diner at about 11PM tomorrow. Maybe then, you can consider my offer over some Coffee." as Dash lets off a weak laugh and Samantha walks away and out of the Griggs Residence. The game then switches to the Orbit of Earth-TVA6000 as a massive shadow is seen looming over a massive Armada-Class Destroyer which unveils to reveal the Ship is hovering above the Dimension's Moon, and 3 Armada Transports lower a huge Archangel Nuclear Missile towards the Moon, which holds a massive Lunar Base known as 'Griffin Station' and while the Missile is lowered and clamped to Griffin Station (and the March of The Villain Armada plays in the background) the Armada Flagship known as 'The Conqueror' flies above the Lunar Base and a Shadowed Figure is seen looking out of the Conqueror's Bridge, with Underminer (now clutching his chest due to his previous Lightsaber wound from Director Xerek) walking up behind him with a Squadron of SubTerra Guards as the Figure says "Most unfortunate about the Security breach on Earth-616, Lord Underminer; After so many setbacks and delays, now this..." as he turns around and reveals himself as Edward Richtofen, the Original Version of the character from the First CoD Zombies Timeline and after this revelation, Richtofen tells Underminer "We've heard rumours spreading around New Metroville. Apparently our Forces have spotted a rather talkative girl, one I'm quite familiar with: Samantha Maxis." as Underminer sighs due to Richtofen's reminders of his own failures and then the Armada Head Scientist tells him "If the Multiverse Defense Council gets wind of our Lunar Base, countless Dimensions will join the United Dimensions Coalition!" but then Underminer assures him "Once the Griffin Station is completed, the Council will be of no concern. They hardly have any Governance over their own Citizens, a fact the Armada highly respects." and then Richtofen gets closer to him and says "When has become now, Lord Underminer... The Great Creator will tolerate no further delay, and he tells me you have made time an ally of the Multiversal Council! I suggest we solve both problems simultaneously with an immediate test of the Station; Samantha is heading to Earth-4710 to contact a Coalition Leader there. Perhaps we can show the Great Creator that your second Superweapon can actually succeed!" as he walks towards the window of the Conqueror Bridge and informs "Failure will find you explaining why to a... Less patient audience." as Underminer clutches his chest tighter and puts a Bio-Respirator against his face, before syncing the Mask to speak in a Cybernetic Voice: "I will not fail, Doctor Richtofen!" as he takes the Respirator off and breathes heavily, before walking away from Richtofen with his SubTerra Guards and the Doctor then smirks as he looks out at the Moon, which has now been fully covered by Griffin Station Structures and the Archangel Missiles as the Armada March plays in the background menacingly.